Bel Kalia
Early Life and Family At the young age of three, Bel Kalia witnessed as her mother was dragged away and placed into the service of what was locally known as "The Comfort Women". These women were forced to become the concubines of the occupying Cardassian force. Bel was placed in the work camps on Terok Nor. She worked in the mines until the age of fourteen when she was removed and placed in a tent along with other females her age. The Cardassians would separate all females and sized them up only to determine the girl's new future. The young women were either sent back to the mines to live their days doing backbreaking labor, or like many other women, sent to become servants to high ranking Cardassian officers and this life lead to them becoming nothing more than slaves to their Cardassian masters. The third option was to be placed with the comfort women. Bel was originally picked to become a comfort woman but she resisted and attacked he captors. She kicked as many of them in the shins as she could before they would subdue her. The Cardassians in charge were so amused by her spirit that they only flogged her instead of killing her. She was then sent to become the servant of Gul Desac. During her years with Gul Desac she received many floggings but they never broker her. At the age of seventeen she met Azure Rahl, an elderly Bajorian resistance fighter. Rahl had worked as a household servant in another Cardassian home. Resistance Fighter Azure Rahl had befriended the young Bel Kalia, and had seen the makings of a good Freedom Fighter in her. Bel was tough and was able to think on her feet. Even though she was a servant to the Cardassians she would stand her ground and never feared repercussions. She also demonstrated the ability to read body language, facial expressions and mannerisms. Rahl convinced Bel to join the cause and brought her to the Higa-Mentar freedom fighting cell. Rahl trained Bel in the ways of espionage but more importantly she became the mother Bel never knew. As a former Comfort Woman she confided to Bel the real reason why more women did not resist becoming an object of possession for the Cardassians. They were told that if they did not resist that their family would be given special treatment, that their children would not be forced to work in the mines or become a Comfort Woman. After joining the High-Mentar cell, Bel led a double life. During the day she used her natural abilities to ingratiate herself in to the family's life; she used their trust to gain information. Bel was a fast learner and was quick to learn how to read their tells and use it against them. She developed the skills to accurately read their emotions by studying their expressions and feign concern. Bel would often befriend her victims before she killed them.. As their friend they would freely part with sensitive information. She would then pass the information to perform surgical strikes against Cardassian targets. It was during one of these missions Bel lost her surrogate mother. When planting explosives at a military target, Bel and Azure were discovered by a Cardassian soldier. Bel attacked the soldier and a struggle occurred. The Cardassian fired his phaser disruptor pistol but Azure pushed Bel to the side and took the brunt of the attack, dying instantly. Bel, overcome with grief and rage, throttled the Cardassian. The soldier fell to the pavement with Bel's hands still wrapped around his throat. She started to pound the Cardassian skull into the cement. her fellow cell members had to pull her off. As the explosions went off and the sirens wailed they had to pry Bel's fingers off what was left of his throat one by one. She had left the soldier unrecognizable, his skull had been crushed so badly, it almost detached from the spine. After Azure's death Bel grew into a new roll. not only was she a survivor and a warrior, she became the freedom fighter version of a counselor. Using her developed skill, she helped recruit new members to the organization, determined which members were emotionally strong enough to go under deep cover and which member were to be asked to perform suicide missions. Bel became integral to the organization; she became the confidant to all the members of her cell.. Her Cardassian owners also felt a connection with her and often told her things that they could not tell anyone else. Bel stayed with the organization until the end of the occupation. She was never charged with terrorism but was brought in for questioning and spent many lonely nights in Cardassian cells and was on the receiving end of Cardassian whips. Bel never gave up any fellow freedom fighters or information that would assist the Cardassians in any way. Starfleet Career and Service Record Assignments Previous Assignment: Chief Science Officer, USS Theia Current Assignment: Chief Science Officer, USS Zenith Rank: Lieutenant Commander Service Record Summary *2366: Entered Starfleet Academy *2370: Graduated from Starfleet Academy with Majors in Geology, Astrogeology, and Mineralogy;Minors in Geomechanics, Psychology and Space Psychology; given a commission at the rank of Ensign *2370: Assigned to USS Berlin as a Science Officer *2371: Promoted to Lieutenant, Junior Grade *2371-2373: Re-entered Starfleet Acadamy Sciences, Graduated with degrees in Astrosciences, Gravimetrics, Geologiacal Engineer *2373 (early): Promoted to Lieutenant; Reassigned to USS Indefatigable ''as Chief Science Officer *2373: Promoted to Lieutenant Commander *2373 (Spring): Reassigned to the USS ''Theia as Chief Science Officer *2373 (Fall): Reassigned to the USS Zenith as Chief Science Officer *2373 : Field promotion to addioninal duties as Second Officer Assignment Details Starfleet Academy (2366-2370) After the occupation Bel decided that she needed to leave her beloved Bajor behind. As much as she loved Bajor it held to many painful memories. Starfleet was the most viable solution to her; she felt that they provided the security that she craved and the chance to flee from her demons. She went into the academy expecting pursue a career as a ship counselor but soon discovered that she had a natural aptitude for the hard sciences. Geology, Astro-science, chemistry, physics she excelled at all of them. During her sophomore year she was forced to declare her major. She thought long and hard and spent many hours with her faculty adviser trying to decide her future. It finally came down to the realization that all the love ones in her life were taken away from her. That if she became a ships counselor she might become attached to her patients. She would care for their well being and run the risk of getting hurt if they died in the course of their duties. That was a pain she never wanted to experience again. The feeling of having someone she cared about ripped from her life. So she went the other route. She embraced the life of a scientist. The solitude appealed to her, that planets do not leave they will always be there for her. During her senior year Bel was assigned to the USS Grissom II. The Grissom was a research vessel stationed on the outer sectors of the Alpha quadrant bordering on the Beta quadrant. During her time on the Grissom Bel Established some meaningful relationships and discovered that not all the people she cared about would leave her. After speaking with the Grissom’s ships counselor, Bel rethought her decision to not pursue a career as a ships counselor. USS Berlin (2370-2372) Starfleet Academy (October 2371-December 2372) USS ''Indefatigable ''(2373) USS ''Theia ''(2373) USS Zenith(2373-Present) Category:Character Profiles